This acquisition will provide technical assistance to continue the development and enhancement of GRATEFUL MED as well as provide technical software development support for the analysis, design, implementation, integration, documentation, and maintenance of related system components. These include: computer aided learning, intermachine implementation, artificial intelligence, new telecommunication interfaces, e.g., FTS 2000, Graphical User Interfaces, network integration and interoperability, and document delivery systems.